Is It Over Yet
by Isabella.Uley
Summary: The Hunger Games; Katniss and her best friend and love, Gale, never thought that both of them would be pulled as tributes, but they are. While in the Arena a promise is made: Two Tributes may go home if they are from the same district, and it looks like district 12 will go down in history, but one second can change everything. AU, KE/GH, eventual KE/PM
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

**DISCLAIMER****: **I do not own these characters. They are all owned by Suzanne Collins, the only creative control I have is the plot.

**AN: **This story is AU (_Alternate Universe_) - please do not complain about something that has been clearly stated.

* * *

**Is It Over Yet**

Chapter One: The Reaping

**Gale's POV**

My heart is beating a mile a minute as I stand amongst the other eighteen-year-old males, waiting quietly as the last few minutes of allowed chatter fills my ears. I know I must look like one of the most confident people out here, but inside, I am screaming. Inside I am ripping my hair out and tearing-apart everything in sight. All I want to do is find Katniss, pull her into my arms, tell her I love her and run away forever and never look back. It would be harder with all of the kids – our younger siblings – and Mom's, but if she said she'd do it, if she said she'd run away with me, nothing would hold me back.

I turn my head back and look into the girl's grouping and spot her within seconds. She is looking at me with fearful eyes, but as I hold my gaze on her all the fear diminishes and she smiles. "Are you okay?" I mouth, and she nods. I hold my gaze on her, smiling, but though to others she would appear just as confident and full of bravery as I, I can see otherwise. She is terrified.

I am unable to take my eyes off of her as the mayor opens the Reaping Ceremony with the traditional speech – empty words – all I want to do is say fuck you to the whole thing and go to her, but I know I can't. I suffice to holding my gaze.

I hear the familiar click-clacking of Effie Trinket's shoes and know I have to look ahead now, it is time to begin, and I need to look attentive. Though my mind is still back with her…

"Happy Hunger Games!" she sings out happily in her ridiculous Capitol accent. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" we all watch as she gives us one last bright smile, and, "Ladies first!" before making her way to the right side of the stage and reaching her hand into the big glass bowl of the girls' names. She hovers her hand around the little slips of paper, contemplating which slip to pull, before waving her hand around and finally diving her hand halfway down and coming back out with the chosen slip of paper. Smiling, she heads back to the podium and holds the slip of paper as if it was gold.

She clears her throat. "Katniss Everdeen," she chimes out with a painted smile across her lips. I feel my heart drop to the ground. It takes every bit of strength I have to not call out, "NO! NO! NO!" and rush up to the stage myself and give that bubbly freak Effie Trinket just what is coming to her, knocking the glass bowls over and shattering them across the stage. Actually, that seems like a pretty reasonable response. The only problem is I can't seem to make my feet move, let alone raise my voice.

I watch silently as Katniss makes her way onto the stage, where Effie wraps her arms harshly around her and walks her to her designated area. Katniss is no longer smiling, no longer blinking. All she can do is stand there and look out at the crowd of people, not really seeing anything but the air in front of her – blind to what is happening.

"Now," Effie trills as she focuses her smile back to the crowd. "It's time to choose our boy tribute!" she walks over to the glass bowl opposite the girls, to the left, and reaches her hand into the bowl. She takes longer, swaying her hand back and forth for a few extra seconds before finally deciding she is hovering over the perfect one, and pulls it forth. She clears her throat once more before unfolding the piece of paper and singing out: "Gale Hawthorne."

As I make my way through the crowd of boys and onto the stage I am overcome with emotion; anger, loss, regret, resentment… I can't say I am surprised, really. There are no words, however, to describe what I feel as I look over and see Katniss looking at me with tear-clouded eyes. I have never seen her cry, not even close, and the sight sends me into a whole new attitude all together.

Effie Trinket drags me across the stage and places me on the opposite side of the podium of Katniss, and all I want to do is rip off her stupid pink wig and stick it where the sun doesn't shine. Something tells me she senses this as she distances her body from mine and lets out a nervous giggle.

"Now," she sighs as she reaches the podium once more - most likely from being farther away from me than having the limelight – and clasps her hands together and sighs once more. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, let's all give a round of applause for this years tributes!" Nobody claps, and Haymitch lets out a drunken laugh before falling from his chair once more. "Alright then," she continues, acting as if everything had gone accordingly to plan as she turns to face Katniss and me with that stupidly-wide smile on her face. "Don't be shy you two, shake hands!" she tells us, and we step towards each other, both trembling from what this all means.

As her hand lands into mine I can't control myself any longer, and pull her into my arms, hugging her with every ounce of love I have. Effie trinket lets out a loud gasp, but I don't care to look to see what her expression holds. Instead, I lean away from Katniss just enough to see her face, and she is crying. My hearts breaks all over again. I pull one of my arms away from her back and cup the side of her face, wiping at a fresh tear with my thumb before bringing my lips to hers. A small sob which I am sure only I can hear escapes up her throat as I pull my lips from hers, and as I do so she opens her eyes and runs her fingers into my hair, pulling her lips back up to mine.

My arms are around her again, lifting her from the ground and holding her fast to me as we kiss again and again. I go to tell her that I love her, but am stopped as Effie Trinket rips us apart and lets out a joyous giggle – holding us apart at arms length. If it wasn't for the paralyzing agony of what was going on Effie Trinket would be on her face and Katniss would be in my arms. "Well!" she sings happily as she glances between the two of us. "Won't this year's Games be exciting? I am just ripping at the seams to see what happens!"

"I love you," I mouth.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes

**Is It Over Yet**

Chapter Two: Goodbyes

**Katniss's POV**

I am sitting with my head in my hands, bent over and cursing myself for being such an idiot. How could I cry like that, in front of everyone? And not just District 12, but all of the other District's as well. And not to mention the entire Capitol! All of Panem will see it, and Gale and I will become the laughing stock of the country! Here we are, now forced to hate each other for the purpose of knowing one – or both of us – must die! By what we did today on that stage we have become instant targets for all of the other Tributes – clearly we will fight to protect each other – but ourselves? Surly they will just think we don't care about dying because all we will be focused on is getting the other home safe. Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Gale, what were you thinking?

The sound of the door opening pulls my attention away from my thoughts, and I look over and see Prim and Mother rushing towards me. Prim is in tears and falls instantly into my lap, wrapping her little arms around me and sobbing into the nook of my neck. Mother, on the other hand, stands a good distance away and just stares.

"Prim," I begin as I pull her little head away from my shoulder. "Prim, you've got to listen to me right now, okay?" she nods. "You have to be strong for me, okay? You've got to take care of Mom. I won't be there to bring you game anymore, and neither will Gale…" I trail, and quickly shake off any emotion of sadness at the mention of his name. "You have to take care of each other now. Give each other strength. I love you," I finish as I pull her back into my arms and kiss her forehead, sending her into a new wave of tears.

"I love you!" she cries through her wails. "Katniss you can't go – we need you here! Make them pull another name, please Katniss! Tell them you have to stay with us!"

"Prim, honey, that isn't an option – my name's been selected and so I must go. Now you start right now - on being strong, do you hear?" she nods and sniffs her nose.

"You have to win Katniss," she tells me. "You have to promise me that – you'll fight, won't you? You'll fight to win?"

"I promise," I kiss her again before lifting her from my lap and rising.

"Don't cry," I tell my Mother as I see her about to break down. "You have to be strong, too. No shutting down like you did with Dad – do you hear me?" she nods. "I mean it," I say forcefully as I take her shoulders into my hands. "You are all she has now – I won't be here to care for her anymore, or you. You have to rely on each other, take care of each other," I tell her. "This may very well be the last time we see each other, so the least you can do is make me this promise and keep it."

"I promise," she nods her head as a tear falls down her cheek.

"Do you?" I ask her.

"Yes," she nods again. "I promise Katniss."

"Okay," I say as I pull her into my arms. "I love you," I tell her as I kiss her cheek and squeeze her against me.

"Time's up," the Peace Keeper at the door says as he forces them both out. Prim cries out, but as I look at her she nods her head and pulls her little innocent twelve-year-old-self together as much as she can. Mother simply leaves without a second glace back.

The room is quiet again - dead quiet – as I walk back to the couch, but before I am able to take a seat the door is thrust open and in walks Madge - my somewhat-good friend from school and daughter of mayor Undersee. "Katniss," she breathes as she rushes towards me and takes my hands into hers. "I know you can do this," she tells me, and I nod. "Here," she says as she pulls one of her hands away and reaches into the pocket of her dress. "Take this – it will bring you luck and remind you of home," she says and she places in my hands her golden pin of the mockingjay.

"Madge, no, I can't, it's yours," I tell her, trying to give it back.

"No you keep it," she shakes her head. "It is yours now."

"Okay," I tell her as she quickly - and unexpectedly – pulls me into her. "Thank you."

"I know you can do this Katniss," she tells me as we part. "And Katniss," she adds. "I'm so sorry you and Gale didn't have more time."

I am speechless as she is escorted from the room.

I clutch the pin in my hand as I turn back to the couch, and realize we were so much closer than I had ever thought, and wish I had only realized it sooner.

The door opens again, and I spin around to see who it is this time – I don't know _that_ many people.

It takes me only a second to recognize him. Peeta Mellark.

_The boy with the bread._

He steps into the room, appearing to not really know what to say. He is silent for a moment longer. "I won't let them starve," he says with his eyes downcast, and adds, looking up at me, "I know you can win," as he leaves there are tears in his eyes – I am unable to sort out my thoughts and turn them into words before the door closes behind him.

"Thank you," I finally manage. But he is, of course, already gone.

The next person to enter is the escort who will walk Gale and me to the train, and ultimately, our deaths.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Journey to the Capitol

**Is It Over Yet**

Chapter Three: Journey to the Capitol

**Gale's POV**

As we board the train our hands are entwined, uncaring and unnoticing of the camera's that film our last moments in District 12. Her hand is small and warm, lightly calloused like mine from all the years of hunting. I run my thumb along the top of her thumb, and she looks up at me and forces a smile. The doors close behind us and Effie Trinket begins talking a hundred miles an hour. "The train is wonderful; I just know you District kids will love it! So much more luxurious than what you are used to – chandeliers, plush carpet, mahogany tables and velvet chairs! Oh, I know you won't be on it long, but you will simply be in heaven while you are! And not to mention it runs at two-hundred miles an hour and you can't even feel a thing!

"And the food - I do believe you will just about loose yourselves with all of the variety and splendor of it all! And don't be afraid to go crazy with it, but just remember, manners!" she sings, chiming out a high pitched giggle. As we take two seats beside the long, polished dinning table she marches quickly from the room saying, "Help yourselves to _anything _you'd like -I am just going to go and find Haymitch. _I'll bet he's in the bar car…_" she mumbles as we hear the door slide open for her, and then shut as she leaves.

I pull her hand up to my lips and kiss it softly, breathing in her familiar scent of earth and pine. Pulling her hand away from my lips I look over at her, and she is looking back at me with a small smile graced across her lips. "What are you thinking about?" I ask softly as I lay our hands in my lap and stroke the top of her hand– still held securely in mine.

"Just that something good _did_ come out of all of this," she tells me. "At first I was mad at you for kissing me on the stage like that, I thought, I _knew_ we'd be an instant target for all of the other tributes. But then Madge said something to me – when she came to say goodbye – that made me rethink my entire hypothesis on it."

"What did she say?" I ask as I reach my hand up and graze the side of her face.

"She said," she tells me as she catches my hand, "that she was sorry that you and I didn't have more time. I always told myself, and you, that I would never get married, never have kids, never allow myself to fall in love and risk the latter – but the moment my name got selected for the Reaping I knew I could never have any of those things even if I wanted them. So I figure if I am going to die anyways, might as well make forever now. And if I am being honest, risking the latter… I am already in love with you, no point in denying something if I'm going to die soon anyways."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Saying what?" she asks.

"That you're going to die."

"Because I am from District 12, and looking at the history… We're no careers, Gale," she points out, nodding her head once and looking briefly out the window beside us.

"Then if you're so sent on not coming back – which I won't allow, by the way - I want you to do me a favor," I say as I lean into her, and she looks at me curiously. "Kiss me like you mean goodbye."

She does not hesitate, her lips are on mine and my arms are wrapped tightly around her, pulling her into my lap with her hands lost in the abyss of my once-tamed hair – courtesy of Reaping Day.

I can't seem to kiss her enough – not long enough, not deeply enough – nothing we do seems to satisfy the need I have to be closer with her. But dammit, that doesn't mean we don't try. As our tongues touch we hear the familiar sound of the door sliding open and the click-clacking of Effie Trinket's shoes, followed closely by the even-more-familiar sound of Haymitch stumbling along drunkenly.

"Oh my," Effie pipes in as Katniss jumps from my lap and back to her own seat. Embarrassed, we place our mouths into our hands and act as if nothing was happening. "This _will _be an interesting year for the Hunger Games!" she is bursting to the point of giddiness.

"Don't let us interrupt," Haymitch slurs as he stumbles into a seat across from us. "No, really – don't. If you two act like that all of the time it will get people to like you – like your tragic love story – and, ultimately, get you sponsors," he concludes as he empties his wine glass into his mouth. "If people believe it's real than you're good as gold, right as rain! Excuse me," he says as he pulls himself from his chair and walks over to the table supporting three unopened bottles of liquor. "I seem to be out of drink."

"It is real," I tell him, looking over at Katniss.

He turns on his heel, now satisfied with a full glass. "Even better!" he nods as he drops back into his chair. "Now, why don't we discuss the plan, first thing is first, and, most important – stay alive. That information there may very well be the key to getting you home."

Katniss squeezes her hand around mine. "Yeah that's great and all, but, I don't know, I was kind of thinking of some more in-depth advice, like, I don't know – how to find shelter. Or, water. You know? Things like not stating something like '_the key to getting you home alive is to stay alive.'_"

Haymitch smiles. "Fine," he says as he pulls himself up from his seat and wobbles across the room. "If you don't want to take my advice, don't, but don't come crying to me when you end up dead," I go to stand, to shout something back at him, but Katniss stops me.

"Don't," she shakes her head. "Don't even bother; _go crying to him when we die?_ He's so drunk he probably doesn't even know what planet he's on," I sigh and lean back in my chair. "It's only the first day; I'm sure he'll shape up and help us eventually. But if not…" she trails, looking back out the window.

"But if not?" I ask, waiting for her to finish.

"Then at least we have each other," she tells me, bringing her eyes back to mine. "And we may not be careers, but we're damn good hunters. And how different are people, really?"

"I love you, Katnip," I tell her before bringing my lips back to hers. "And no matter what happens, at least I got a chance to tell you that."

"Just shut up and kiss me Gale," I know she means well. We _don't _have forever – all we have is now. And so now, I kiss her.

* * *

Effie Trinket finds us, in the comforts of each other's embrace, snuggled together on a plush couch in a dimly-lit, small compartment near the back of the train. We watch as she clasps her hands together – painted smile still intact - and insists on her earlier proclamation of, "Very interesting Games!" before informing us that it is time for supper.

We follow her, hand in hand, down the long, narrow corridor into the dining compartment, which, to no surprise to us is the same compartment in which we were escorted onto the train when first leaving District 12. Though in hindsight it does appear the same, the amount of food and highly-breakable dishes which have been added make it look like an entirely different compartment all together, and not to mention the lack of natural light leaving it to rely entirely on electricity. No candles, no lanterns or necessary fire places for warmth and light. Just a switch on the wall and you're set to see.

I wonder how these Capitol people would survive if all electricity ceased to exist? I consol myself with the idea, and smile knowing everything would be reversed. No more relying on them to survive, but they would have to come to us District's for our hunting and basic survival skills. Something tells me our illegal hunting wouldn't be so frowned upon if this happened. Katniss looks up at me, and I shake my head indicating I will tell her later.

"Where's Haymitch?" Katniss asks as we take the same seats from earlier.

"Oh, you know," she waves her hand into the air, clearly dismissing the idea of sharing a meal with the man. Which, who could blame her? "He's probably off drinking somewhere. I am sure he will show himself… eventually," she adds with a sigh. "But until that _does_ happen I would suggest putting your mind from it and just enjoy all this scrumptious food we are being served! There will be plenty of time to discuss strategy with him in the morning before we reach the Capitol in the morning, now, eat up! But don't forget, manners."

The food is incredible. So many things I have never seen, or even heard of, are laid out for us to eat. I can hardly stop myself from trying everything, and as I look over at Katniss, I see she is just as ravenous as I am. We are introduced to a warm, thick, sweet drink called hot chocolate. If I could I would eat it with every meal, it is that good. As I look over at Katniss I see she has same thoughts about it, her upper lip coated in a brown mustache as she smiles at me. I laugh and lean over to kiss it away, sucking softly at her upper lip.

"You two," Effie Trinket says as she sets down her wine glass and points as us with her fork. "You are truly my favorite Tributes I have had the honor of escorting for the Hunger Games," she lets out a little giggle before bringing a roll to her mouth. As I look at her I seriously wonder what goes on inside that woman's head. "And I must say, you two have decent manners. The pair I had last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages – completely upset my digestion."

I smile, and make it a point to eat the rest of my meal with my hands.

"Hey!" the familiar voice of Haymitch slurs as he stumbles into the room. "Why didn't'cha tell me food was ready?" before anyone can respond he spews clear liquor down his front, and collapses into the vomit, calling out blasphemies for being left out.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: In the Capitol

**Is It Over Yet**

Chapter Four: In the Capitol

**Katniss's POV**

"Good morning," rings Effie Trinket's voice as I stumble my way tiredly into the dinning compartment the next morning. "I was just about to come get you – it's going to be a big, big, big day! And we can't have you sleeping in too late, lest you miss something," she smiles as I take my seat across from her, and cattycorner to Haymitch. Sleep in too late? I wonder to myself as I fill my plate with scrambled eggs, sausage and toast. Try sleep at all, my entire night was filled with nightmares about Gale dying in my arms in the forest, which, my dreams so cruelly picked to be the arena of my mind. After about three hours of the reoccurring dream I dismissed the idea of sleep entirely and just lay awake watching the stars blur past my windows, waiting for dawn.

"Where's Gale?" I ask as I stab a knife into the jam jar and spread it over my steaming toast.

"Oh, if he does not walk through that door in the next few minutes I will go and rouse- ah! Here he is!" she sings as I turn my head to see Gale's sleepy eyes meet with mine. Clearly he didn't get much sleep either. Something about the way he looks at me tells me our dreams weren't far off from each others. "Good morning!" Effie Trinket smiles as Gale takes his seat beside me and instantly wraps my hand into his, and strokes the top of it with his free one. The gentleness of this tells me I am right to assume what he dreamt about. "It is going to be a big, big, big day! As I was telling Katniss here, I was _just_ about to come get you – we can't have you sleeping in too late, lest you miss something," honestly, is this scripted?

Gale brings my hand to his lips and kisses me softly. "We wouldn't want that," he sighs as he reluctantly gives my hand back to me and begins filling his plate, pausing only to take a gulp from his steaming hot chocolate.

"We certainly would not," agrees Effie Trinket with a nod. "Now, let me just finish my toast here and I will be out of your hair – the three of you will surly be able to plan and strategize more efficiently when I am out of your hair," she adds before dabbing a crisp white cloth over her lips.

In the time it takes Effie Trinket to finish her toast Gale and I have nearly finished off our plates, leaving our hot chocolates basically untouched. We may not be used to this kind of food, but we are no strangers to the ever-famous _leave the best for last_.

We watch as Effie Trinket strolls from the room, and Haymitch lets out a small sigh and leans forward. "Sorry about my shyness this morning," he tells us as he unscrews a silver flask and pours clear liquid into his juice. "But that woman…" he trails. He does not need to go on for us to understand his meaning. "Now you two," he adds, pointing between us with his jam-coated knife. "Did you get any sleep at all last night? Cause no offense, but I've seen corpses more lively than you."

We shake our heads in unison as I bite into a hot sausage. "Nightmares," I tell him as I swallow down my food. "All night – I just gave up sleep around one."

"Me too," Gale says as he runs his hand over mine.

"Well, that _is_ unfortunate," Haymitch nods as he takes a long drag from his juice and bites into a piece of toast. "But what is also unfortunate is that you're going to have to get used to the nightmares, because I hate to break it to you but for the next few weeks you're going to be living in one," I know what he says can't be more true, but the thought still makes me sick. A part of me was hoping I was still dreaming, back in District 12 with Prim's warm little body secure in my arms. But as I look over at Gale, that loving, comforting look in his eyes, I can't help but wonder how much…

"Now, we'll have plenty of time to discuss strategy in the arena later, right now I want to prepare you two for what will go on _before_ the arena," he goes on after wolfing down a sausage. "First thing is first, after you're all settled you're going to be given over to a prep team. They'll clean you up, beautify you and make you presentable. Now, Katniss," he says, looking only at me. "I am speaking directly to you now. You aren't going to like what they do to you, but you're going to have to let them. Don't complain, just let them do their job and it'll go much faster."

Before I have time to comment Effie Trinket click-clacks into the room with her hands clasps joyfully together. "We're here!" she proclaims, and as I look out the window I can't help but to pull myself for my seat and stroll over to get a closer look. Gale fast at my side, he takes my hand into his and lets out a deep breath.

"It's so big," I say as I look out at all of the buildings, walkways and structures.

"Yeah," Gale nods as a crowd suddenly appears – seemingly out of nowhere - cheering and smiling and waving up at us as the train begins to slow as we approach the station. "It is."

* * *

I grit my teeth and close my eyes as another _r-i-i-i-p! _is pulled from my lower leg. Apparently in the Capitol it is fashionable to have dyed skin, vibrant, unnatural colored hair, inch and half long fingernails and whole-body tattoos. But when it comes to body hair, now _that_ is a disgrace. I let a small groan escape my lips as another strip of fabric is pulled from my leg.

"Sorry," Venia, a woman with gold tattoos and aqua hair says with an expression that is supposed to be sympathy. "You're just so hairy! But good news, this will be the last one!" I brace myself and grip my hands around the edge of the table as the last strip is pulled from my leg, and with it my last bit of leg-hair.

It has been three hours and I still have not met Cinna, my stylist. According to my prep team, it would be better to not let him see me until I have been tamed – able to provide him something _more human_ to work with. When I first arrived in the Remake Center I was scrubbed down with gritty foam, removing not only layers of dirt, but at least three layers of skin, too. My nails were cut and filed down to uniform shapes, and not only were my legs stripped of hair, but my arms, torso, under arms and parts of my eyebrows as well.

"I must say," says a man named Flavius with bright orange corkscrew hair. "You are doing very well, we simply can't stand whiners!" he smiles proudly as he looks down at me, and then back up at the other two who have been working on me. "Grease her down!"

I nearly moan as my body is rubbed down with a cool, soothing lotion that instantly ends the burning of my raw skin. I am pulled up from the table and pulled free of the thin robe I had been given to wear on and off, depending on what was going on at certain times. They look at me standing before them, completely naked, and break it in smiles and giggles. "You look just wonderful!" says Octavia, a plumb woman with skin dyed a light shade of pea green, as they circle me for good measure.

"Excellent!" proclaims Flavius. "Truly magnificent - you almost look like a human being now!" the three laugh.

I smile, not really knowing what to say. "I didn't really have a reason in District 12 to be so… clean," I suggest, and they all shake their heads in agreement.

"Of course you didn't, poor darling," Octavia says as she looks over at the other two, who nod their agreement at me. "But don't you worry, by the time Cinna finishes with you you'll be absolutely stunning!"

"You certainly will," smiles Flavius. "Let's call him!" I watch as they scatter from the room, leaving me naked and alone. I run my hands up to my hair and touch over the hairdo my mother had done – the one thing they had been strictly told, by Cinna, to leave alone. My one piece of home that still remains.

I hear a door open and look to my side to see a young man enter. I know it must be Cinna, but am instantly taken aback by how normal he looks compared to everyone else I have seen in the Capitol. He seems to have no surgical alterations, dyes, or tattoos at all. All that stands out to me as being abnormal is a light layer of metallic gold eyeliner, and even that is minimal, but still enough to stand out to someone who is from one of the Districts.

"Hello, Katniss," he says as he walks a slow circle around me, looking me up and down. "My name is Cinna; your stylist," his voice barley reflects any of the Capitols bizarre accent, and again, I am taken by surprise at his normality. "Who did your hair?" he asks as he hands me my robe, and I pull it over my shoulders.

"My Mom," I tell him.

"I like it," he nods. "It is simple, classy. I am going to leave that aspect alone and just focus on your outfit," I decide to like him; regardless of the reason he is doing all of this.

"So what is my outfit going to be?" I asked him. "A coal miner's outfit?"

"Not exactly," he smirks. My mind flashes back to the year when District 12 walked onto the stage completely naked, wearing nothing but a small layer of black dust over their skin.

* * *

"Gale!" I breathe as I rush up to him, uncaring of the dirty looks and comments from the other District Tributes as we embrace and kiss. We are gathered in the room that leads to the auditorium where we will then be taken by carriage to make our first appearance as Tributes to present ourselves to the people of the Capitol, and everybody watching back home. Each of us, by District, is in outfits that our stylists have deemed appropriate for what our District is known for – twelve, coal. One, diamonds, and so forth.

Gale and I wear matching outfits of skin-tight shining black and thin crowns. Right before we are taken into the auditorium both Cinna and Gale's stylist, Portia, will light us on fire. We are to represent burning coal embers. They tell us the fire isn't real, and that if anything we will feel a light chill. We look at each other skeptically. It looks pretty real to me.

The final bell chimes and we are rushed onto our carriage, with no real hurry because our carriage will be entering last – we enter the auditorium according to District number, one to twelve.

"Okay," says Cinna as he looks up at us, holding the flame in his hand which he will light me with. "Now I know it is clear that you two are together, so I want you to keep up with that and hold hands. Really smile, wave at the audience – but don't kiss. You don't want to overdo it on your first appearance. The last thing we want is people thinking you are only doing it for show," he instructs as he brings the flame towards me. "It will stay lit as long as you're moving, but as soon as your carriage stops at the front of the auditorium it will be automatically cast out. Are you ready?" he asks, and I nod faithfully.

"Katniss," Gale says as Cinna pulls the flame away from me, and extinguishes it. I look over at him and see he, too, has been lit on fire. "You look beautiful," he says placing his hand against my cheek and pulling me into his lips.

"Not in the auditorium!" commands Portia as we are lurched forward and paraded into the auditorium.

"You win them, Girl on Fire!" Cinna calls before his voice gets drowned out by the roar of the fast-approaching audience.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: Pretending our Forever

**Is It Over Yet**

Chapter Five: Pretending our Forever

**Gale's POV**

"You were absolutely sensational!" cries Effie Trinket as she marches with Katniss, myself, Cinna and Portia, Haymitch and our prep teams towards the elevators. "You will be all anyone talks about! And that kiss? Oh, perfect! Who's idea was it anyways?" she asks, not giving time for anyone to respond as the elevator doors slide open and we step inside. "Oh no matter whose idea it was – it was perfect! And did you see the way all of the other Tributes were looking at you? Just radiating their jealousy! And I say it's about time, District twelve is always the laughing stock, but not this year! No, this year you are my perfect little stars, aren't you? And your love story, so tragic and powerful! A burning love story!" she finishes, clasping her hands together and giggling with joy.

I know we were told not to kiss once in the auditorium, but as soon as the carriages stopped and I looked over at her, I was overcome by natural instinct, and less by vocal commands of people I didn't know. Katniss is all I know, and at that moment, all I knew was that I loved her. Nothing else seemed to matter much, and contrary to popular belief about _over-doing_ it… the audience loved it.

"The audience loved it too," pipes in Haymitch, confirming my thoughts. "And as much _good_ as you're trying to do with these two," he adds as he zones his attention over to Cinna and Portia. "I am their Mentor, and I gave them explicit instructions to act natural with anything regarding their feelings. It will not over do anything. It will, if I am not mistaken, make people love them, and feel pity for their plight. And, in turn, get them more sponsors than any of the other Tributes can even hope for. What they have is real, it isn't scripted so don't go messing it up."

"Now!" sings Effie Trinket with a nervous giggle as the elevator doors slide open and we file out in twos. "No need to getting anyone down, Haymitch. We are all in good spirits, and nobody likes conflict. Besides, even if they were instructed by you to act naturally and not to by their stylists they listened to you, didn't they?" she asks as we walk down a short, wide hallway and emerge into the heart of the penthouse. In comparison, it makes the train look mediocre. "What Gale and Katniss do with their personal relationship with one another is new! It's exciting and it gets people to really look forward to watching the Games this year. Oh! Finally, I get Tributes to be prideful about!" she sings, and that's when I loose it.

"Enough!" I bark, silencing not only Effie Trinket but drawing attention to myself from everyone else in the room. I can feel heat rising quickly up my neck and into my cheeks as I continue. "We get that you're excited! You've only said it about five-thousand times since our names were first drawn at the Reaping – you just couldn't control your enthusiasm when we kissed on that stage!" I scream, balling my fists at my sides. "Yes, we kissed! And did you ever ask your Capitol-brainwashed-self why? BECAUSE I LOVE HER AND SHE LOVES ME AND BY THE END OF THESE STUPID HUNGER GAMES YOU'RE SO DAMN EXCITED ABOUT BOTH OR ONE OF US WILL BE DEAD! WE DON'T HAVE THE _LUXURY_ TO HAVE HAPPY ENDINGS LIKE YOU RICH, SPOILED, GREEDY CAPITOL FREAKS!" I fume. "NO! WE DON'T! ANY PROSPECT OF A FUTURE WAS TAKEN FROM US WHEN YOU PULLED OUT OUR NAMES!

"And do you want to know something else, _Effie_?" I ask. "WELL?" I scream, and she jumps letting out a frightened squeal and places her hand over the base of her throat while backing into the wall. "That was the first time we kissed! I admit I should have kissed her a lot sooner than that," I say as I look over at Katniss, who has tears welling in her eyes. "But," I say as I look back at Effie. "I was too damn scared of what she might do – too scared that I might ruin our friendship. But on that stage the only thing I was scared about was not being able to ever have kissed her before we died. So go on," I add as I back myself towards what looks like the entrance to the bedrooms. "Have your fun – have your excitement – but from now on, before you look at how Katniss and I act towards each other, how we clearly show how much we love each other, before you get all enthusiastic and excited about our inevitable deaths… think about the fact that the time we have together is numbered. Cause we're about to be slaughtered and our love with it."

* * *

I am sitting up in my bed with my back pressed against the headboard. My hands are folded in my lap and my legs cross over each other. I am looking at the fake image of a deep forest I selected from the window screen settings, and breathing deeply, thinking how Katniss and I will never again walk into the forbidden woods in our home again. Never hunt while watching each others backs or share berries and a small loaf of bread traded from the bakery for a rabbit. I close my eyes and think fondly back to those times, and hate myself for not coming clean to Katniss about my love for her sooner – knowing if I had I would have found out she felt the same. We could have had more time together. Not much, but more than the little time we now have left.

A small knock taps against my door, and when I look over to tell whoever it is to go away I see Katniss standing there with a small plate of food in her hand, and a glass in her other. "I thought you might be hungry," she says as she closes the door behind her with her foot. She walks over to me and sets the plate and glass on the small table beside my bed and crosses her arms over her chest, watching me silently.

I unfold my hands from my lap and grab onto the hem of her shirt, not meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry I exploded earlier," I say gently as she drops her arms and catches my hand in hers.

"Don't apologize to me," she says as she allows me to pull her onto my lap and wrap my arms around her. "Apologize to Effie, she's locked herself in her room and won't come out. I think it's the longest I've gone since meeting her without hearing her talk."

"I said I'm sorry for exploding," I tell her as she runs her hand into my hair and looks over at me. "But what I exploded for… I meant every word of it."

"I know," she nods. "Honestly if she mentioned her jubilance about us one more time I probably would have ripped her face off myself. But I guess the part that upset me the most was how everything you were saying was true," she sighs as she looks down to my chest and keeps her hand cupped around the back of my neck. "And I know that we don't have a lot of time left – _if you can even call it time_ – but while we're still here, in the Capitol on our own two feet and not having to worry about being murdered every step we take… Can't we just pretend, if only for these last few days, that we have forever left?" she wonders as she raises her eyes to mine. "Just, forget about The Reaping and the Capitol and the arena and just focus on us? On right now?"

"No inevitable death?" I ask as I run my hand up her back and brush my fingers into her hair. She shakes her head. "No saying goodbye to hunting, or trading, or sharing small, intimate, meager meals together before heading back to The Seam, sitting in the woods somewhere, hidden from everyone but ourselves?"

"Yeah," she tells me softly. "That sounds about perfect."

"Then let's make it last forever," I say as I bring my lips softly to hers.

"Gale," she whispers as I slide us parallel to the mattress. I look down at her and run my hand over her forehead and into her hair. "I love you," it is the first time she vocalizes it, and it makes me love her that much more, that much deeper.

"I love you," I tell her before bringing my lips to hers and pulling my shirt up over my head.

We make the remainder of the night last forever, making love and cooing softly to each other. Kissing and caressing and stroking and hugging and holding each other until finally – after fighting it for what seems hours – succumbing to the exhaustion and falling asleep. Naked in each others arms we dream of our forever.

When we wake up the sun is beginning to rise. We kiss and make love, promising to never let go of the little time - the little forever - that we have made together.

This goes on every night and early morning over the next week, along with training and interviews and special appearances during the day – coaching from Haymitch and apologizing to Effie Trinket (though not meaning of word of it) for exploding at her and disregarding the Capitol and all it has worked so hard to build. The time comes to see what our final score from the judges are and we both make a new record of not only being the first Tributes from any district to be romantically involved, but for both pulling off the highest scores of the year: Katniss with an eleven and myself with a ten. And before we had time to realize it, or time to accept it, our forever is gone and all we have is the arena.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: The Arena

**Is It Over Yet**

Chapter Six: The Arena

**Katniss's POV**

"They almost weren't going to let you have this back," Cinna tells me as he fastens my mockingjay pin to my shirt. "They do a thorough inspection on every Tribute's trinket before allowing them to take it into the arena," he explains while zipping up my jacket. "The girl from one had a ring with a green jewel on it, but, as it turns out it wasn't a simple as that. All you had to do was give the jewel a little twist and it extracted a nice little poker fancy enough to be called a small dagger."

"So then why didn't they take the pin?" I ask him. "It's a pin, so couldn't they count that as a weapon?" I knew my question was meaningless and dumb, but he knew it was just anxiety and nerves talking and humored me.

"They did, actually," he tells me. "That was one of the reasons they considered it unethical to let you take it into the arena. But then I pointed out to them how extremely desperate you'd have to be to even consider it an option – by the time you'd be able to pull it free of your shirt and have the pin out and ready you'd probably already be killed by whoever it was you pulled it on to use," at his words I swallowed down a small lump, and he lifted my chin to meet his eyes. "Katniss, that is what I told them, it doesn't mean I believe it.

"Out of everybody going into the area today you and Gale are the smartest," he tells me as he takes my hand into his and we walk towards the clear tube which will lift me to the arena. "I know you probably think I'm only saying this to make you feel better, but I'm not and I mean it. Sure a couple of the District's are trained from infancy to kill – but to survive? You and Gale have knowledge and experience on your sides – hunting for survival and not fun or thrills. You know how to get around quietly and stalk your prey without being found," I let out a breath and nod my head. I decide it was a good idea to have befriended him and told him about Gale and my illegal hunting lifestyles. I find myself hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Cinna," I tell him in his arms. "Not just for the beautiful clothes – for everything."

As we part he presses his lips to my forehead and takes my hands into his. "Now we stylists are not aloud to bet on who will come out of there, but if we could my money would be one you," I force a small smile in response, and think of what his words mean for Gale.

"_Ten," _the automated voice begins counting down, and I nod and slowly slide my hands out from Cinna's. _"Nine – eight – seven,"_ I swallow another lump as I turn and look at the tube which will carry me up. _"Six – five," _it continues as I run my hand onto the side of it and look up, but see nothing but light coming from the opening up top. _"Four – three – two,"_ I step into the tube, and look over at Cinna and see him nodding. _"One," _the voice finishes, and I am sealed in and taken slowly up to the arena.

I can't hear anything from the outside of the lift, but as I look over at Cinna and watch his lips I see his mouth forming words. Paying close attention to any last words of encouragement from the last person I will see besides the other Tribute's I can just make them out: _I'll see you soon, Girl on Fire._

"Find water," said Haymitch last night to me and Gale. "Water will be your new best friend – forget about the weapons, if anything focus on the things closest to you – water bottles, backpacks – anything within a few feet's' reach. In the past they have put the more vicious things towards the heart of the Cornucopia, which I am sorry to say will probably be property of Districts 1, 2 and 4 – the Careers.

"Now Katniss, don't you dare think of grabbing a bow if it's there – it will probably catch the attention of one of the _higher ranking _Tributes. If anything you can hope they'll end up being killed off quickly and be close enough to grab the weapon before their body is taken. And, from what you tell me you're the only one with any skill with it," he went on. "Water, Katniss – Gale, just find water and _stay alive_."

Sound advice, I think as I am assaulted with blinding light as the platform beneath me comes to a halt. I allow my eyes to adjust and find I am in a wide circle with all of the other Tribute's spaced out evenly from each other. Having trained my eyes to every aspect of Gale's face and body – no matter how clothed – I quickly find him five Tribute's away. Our eyes lock and I want to run to him, but know that would be stupid for two reasons: 1) all of the other Tribute's will be expecting it and take advantage of it, and 2) if I move from the platform before the countdown from sixty ends I will be blown sky high, which would be the opposite of productive.

"I love you," Gale mouths.

"I love you," I mouth back, and he smiles.

"I know you can do this," he words. I really wish he would stop saying that, I don't think he fully understands what the gravity of his words mean: if I win he dies. Or, maybe he does understand that, which makes me hate him saying it that much more.

I force the thought from my mind and take the last remaining seconds of the countdown to look around and roughly examine what scenery the Head Game Maker has decided to give us this year: forest. Green surrounds me and I internally kick myself for overlooking such a thing – I grew up, basically, in the woods – this surrounding will not only play an advantage to me, but to Gale as well.

I pull my eyes away from the trees and look back over to Gale one last time before looking at what is in front of me. It is exactly as Haymitch predicted with placement. Only a few feet from me I see water bottles, small backpacks, nets, rope… closer towards the Cornucopia is were I see it: beautiful, sleek, wonderful – it has been placed there for me. A bow and arrows, and they are mine. Forgetting what Haymitch says I think quickly and decide I am faster than anybody else here short distance, I can get to them and be off before any danger would become too extreme.

"_Five," _the deep voice calls out, and I ready my footing. _"Four,"_ I am distracted, feeling Gale's eyes on me I look over and he is shaking his head and mouthing the word no. The remaining numbers of the countdown to release us from our platform gets jumbled up in my ears, and before I have time to look back to my bow and arrows the shot is fired and I miss my chance. It is too late! Dammit Gale – I could have gotten to them and been fine!

The other Tributes are running at full speed and picking up things left and right. Things are going fast but the only thing that seems to not be moving is me. GO! I run towards an orange backpack and reach it just as another Tribute, the boy from 5, gets to it. It is a short struggle for possession as he coughs out a mouthful of blood and sprays me in the face with the stuff. As he falls to the ground I see the girl from 2 throwing knives at nearly every moving object, I look down briefly and see a knife sticking out from the boys back, and turn and secure the backpack tightly around me. I feel a harsh _thud _and know the girl has targeted me and thrust a knife securely into my pack.

Thanks for the knife, I think as I run into the mouth of the woods.

TBC


End file.
